HighSchool!
by sportsjunky
Summary: May's the new student and she's trying to fit in. With her new friend Dawn she'll discover all the secrets hidden among the students of Pokemon High. And maybe she'll find that special someone too!


this is a high-school fic. i love high-school stories with pokemon characters, although i prefer them to have romance between ash and misty. anyway i hope you like it and when your done please review.(btw sorry if its kind of short!)

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The noise buzzed through May's head, she reached over and started smacking the digital alarm clock till it was silent.

"I don't care whether this is the first day at my new school or not, 6:00 is way too early to wake up in the morning." May moaned to herself while rolling in the blanket to get more warmth. She sighed peacefully and dozed off again to the scent of flowers illuminating from her febreeze air fresheners.

Ten minutes later a young boy about the age of 10 walked into the room and started questionably at the lump sitting on the bed. He switched on the lights and walked over to the May. The boy was wearing a blue polo shirt with thin white stripes and khaki shorts. He had dark blue hair and thick round classes.

"May, come on May wake up! Your bus comes in half an hour!" the boy urged. He then titled his head and smiled evilly.

"Fine then," he walked into her bathroom, grabbed a class to fill it with water, and ran back to her.

"May, I suggest you wake up."

"Or what?!" she barked at him. He just smirked at her and positioned the cup right above her head.

"Or…I dunno, THIS!!" He dumped the cup over her head and then flung it as hard as he could before running off screeching in delight. Well as it was he flailed his arms so the cup was slung directly where May's head was when she shot up from the splash of water.

"MAX, YOU LITTLE FILTHY BRAT!!COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN PUNCH You!" May blew out a jet of air trying to calm down. She looked hopelessly to her bed and saw the part where her head laid was completely wet. That loser is just asking for it, May thought to herself.

May got up and started stretching when…

"Really May is that the best insult you can think of?" May's eyes narrowed into slits and you could tell her anger was building up.

"I mean it's been 10 years since I arrived in your life, and after all that time you can't think of one thing that could possibly even be considered an insult! Sheesh, I'm embarrassed to call you a sister, then again I always was…" Max was stopped abruptly because all of the sudden he was being bombarded by an attack of pillows!

"Who needs an insult?! You bring your face a little closer I'll make sure that SOMETHING cracks! You better pray it's just your ugly classes and not your disgusting little nose!" May screeched at the top of her lungs.

Max ducked low and swooped on out of there, waving at May while grinning at her.

May huffed and marched straight into the bathroom. After getting ready for school she hopped out of her room in a much better mood, happily clinging on to her school bag as she skipped to the breakfast table.

May had shoulder length brown hair that was currently in two braids. She had lovely sapphire blue eyes and a sweet appearance. Her outfit was a dark lush red shirt with dark jeans. Red was by far her favorite color, and the shirt she was wearing was considered in her opinion to be lucky. Max though it was the ugliest shirt on the face of the planet, but whoever asks him about fashion advice.

May sat down at the table and was greeted by her mom at the stove. May's mom, Caroline was one of the best cooks in the world. The family had a joke that they wouldn't let the world discover Caroline because they wanted her to themselves.

"Good Morning Sweetheart! Want some eggs with toast?"

"Nah, I'll settle with cereal, but thanks." May perked her head up and searched around the room.

"Is dad already battling trainers?"

Caroline sighed, "That father of yours, he is something! The first day we get settled here and already he _has_ to attend to those poor challengers."

May laughed at her mom's sarcasm."Mom you know after that last gym leader was fired, and before Dad got here to replace him there was a layover period where the town didn't have a gym leader. Think about trainers excited to get their next badge and find out there is a gym but no gym leader. I'm sure there are a lot of trainers waiting in line for the, what was it again, courage badge?"

Caroline shrugged, "Yeah something like that. Well forget it, are you ready for school?"

May beamed, "I'm excited, it's my first pokémon skill school and I can't wait!!"

May urged her mother to drop her off at school; Caroline decided that she would only because it was her first day. As May stepped onto the pavement she could fell her excitement falter at all the new faces. May waved to her mom and watched sadly as she left. She closed her eyes and gulped before proceeding to walk towards the school building.

She shyly paced down the hallways of her new school; people gave her strange looks but mostly leaved her alone. She kept reaching back at her belt to make sure her pokémon were safely in place. May finally reached her locker. She quietly stuffed her books in and slammed the locker shut. She fumbled with her schedule and discovered the route to her next class. She hoped to get by without getting noticed, unfortunately that didn't happen.

"Hey, girl in the red with the braids!" May froze and prayed to god that there was another girl that fit that description. She warily turned her head to a boy smiling at her brightly.

May couldn't help but be able to blush at the boy. He was a tall lean, with a light tan. He had shaggy black hair with a pair of chocolate brown eyes than made him look adorable. Plastered on his face was a toothy grin that knocked May out. She couldn't help it, he was HOT!

May clutched her books closer to her chest as her face became even redder. The boy started walking right towards her, which made May go into panic mode.

"In the rush to get to class you dropped this." The boy lifted his hand to reveal May's schedule stuck between his two fingers. May gave a small oh and reached out for it, but the boy raised it above her head and leaned sideways on the lockers.

"How about a bargain?"

May just gave him a confused expression; he closed his eyes and smiled making May practically want to faint.

"You give me some info about you and I hand you this helpful sheet of paper."

May looked up at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Awesome, well my name is Ash Ketchum. Yours?"

"May Birch." She muttered.

"May, that's a real pretty name." Ash replied merrily. May smiled with joy at his statement.

"So, you new here?" He inquired looking her straight in the eyes. May quickly pulled her head down before responding.

"Yeah, I moved from Jhoto."

"Jhoto! Really, what's it like there?" Ash jumped closer to May.

"Well it's really-"But May was cut off by a group of boys that bounded behind Ash.

"Hey Ash, guess who I just saw? It was-"but the red-headed boy stopped and looked at May with confusion.

"Dude, who's your friend." He asked not taking his eyes off May, which of course made her blush more.

"Well guys this May Birch, she's new here. May these freaks are my friends." Ash said pointing to the group of boys. The boys nodded at her, and then one of them whispered something in Ash's ears. His eyes grew wide and he seemed to be getting excited.

"Well May I have to go. Here," Ash placed May's schedule in her hand. "Don't worry we'll talk latter we have lunch together."

"But how do you-"

"I checked your schedule." He winked at her; Ash was turning to leave before he twisted his head back and shouted, "If you get lost just get help from one of my friends. Trust me they're everywhere." Ash flashed her one last smirk before rushing off. May just stood there for a couple of more seconds, relishing that last smile. He was real gorgeous, school hadn't even started and she already had a crush.

As May finally stumbled into her first class, she found out that it was assigned sitting. Her first class was coordinator skills, she was eager to take this class. May quickly made her way to her seat which was in the back next to a wide open window. On her way past the rows of desks she saw who she was sitting next to, and was quite upset about it. It was a girl with long navy hair that seemed to be perfect in every way possible. She obviously took very good care of it. She had a lit touch of make-up and pretty sapphire eyes. The girl was currently stroking her hair and not paying attention to the world around her. May sighed, she knew this type. Preppy, popular girls that was snobbish and rude. School would be tough.

May plopped down in her seat; still the other girl didn't see her. She dropped her books on the ground with a bang; nothing. May looked at the girl curiously. _Maybe she is trying to ignore me. No, she would have an annoyed look on her face._ May drummed her fingers on the desk annoyingly hoping to get the girls attention. She seemed in la la land.

"Oh well." May murmured, she decided to get some reading done before class started. She reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine. Leaning on the wall she turned her body so it was facing the day dreaming girl. May brought it up to her face to block out the rest of the classroom. Flipping through the pages, she felt strange. Like someone was watching her, it was thoroughly creepy.

She lowered the magazine to see two bright sapphire orbs staring at her.

"Ahh!" May yelled throwing the magazine in the air and startling the rest of the class.

The girl tilted her head and continued staring at May with interest.

May gave the girl an exasperated look, "What are you doing?!"

"I was looking at my new classmate." She innocently replied. A grin formed brightly on her face.

"My names Dawn Diamond!" the girl reached out her hand, motioning May to shake it.

May looked at it and hesitated, before reaching out her own hand.

"My names May Birch."

Dawn's eyes widened, "You're the new gym leader's daughter!"

May nodded her head and shyly put her head down. Dawn had sparkles in her eyes as she started shaking May by grabbing her shoulders.

"That is so cool!" Dawn merrily said, thrilled. May couldn't help but giggle at the other girls antics. I guess I was wrong.

"Wait," Dawn let go of May and put her finger on her chin in a thoughtful sort of way.

"That means your new here." May nodded her head which Dawn smiled at.

"Don't worry I know everything about everybody here. We're going to have so much fun together!"

* * *

Review please!


End file.
